Young Love's Sparks
by Taylor Jae
Summary: Yes! It's finally happened! Troy and Gabriella are getting married! That is, if Troy's father will let them.
1. Will You Marry Me?

Troy and Gabriella: Young Love's Sparks

Chapter 1

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled. He was so loud, the whole campus could hear him. Practically. "Brie! Hey!" Just then, Gabriella Montez looked up. She started towards him.

Gabriella Catherine Montez was Troy's girlfriend. It seemed fake, calling her that, because to him, and to her, they meant so much more to each other than that one simple word could describe. They had meant a little over a year ago at a New Years Eve party at a ski lodge. They had both discovered their own singing talents, and were pleasantly surprised to find Gabriella at East High, with Troy, on account of her mother transferring. And, Gabriella's mother promised she was here until graduation, which was happening in a little over a year. HSM2 had already happened, a summer earlier.

And, when everyone came back from winter break, the winter musical pulled Troy and Gabriella in, while brother and sister Sharpay and Ryan Evans, leaders of the drama club and in several musical productions together, wanted them out. Gabriella joined the Scholastic Decathlon team, and Troy was captain of the basketball team, the East High Wildcats. But, despite their previous interests, they sang in the winter musical and were great. They'd been dating ever since. And, they loved each other more than anything in the entire world. More than basketball. More than chemistry and math. More than anything.

Troy called her Brie, and everyone knew that only he called her that. It was their special thing, and the entire school knew about it. They'd completely changed the status quo at their school. Who knew two people could make such a huge difference? No one did, until Troy and Gabriella did something about it. Now, the whole school is better off.

Sharpay and Ryan were still trying to get back at them for the winter musical, but they weren't trying very hard. In fact, it seemed they weren't trying much at all. Sharpay was still the ice-queen she normally was, but so far, they'd stayed clear of Troy and Gabriella.

The whole gang--Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Zeke, Martha, Jason, and everyone else--still sang. They hadn't gone out for anymore musicals, but they all still sang. And they all still loved it. Even the basketball team, who hadn't exactly warmed up to the idea when Troy first started singing.

Troy knew he loved her. He knew he did.

He would always love her. Always.

But that was in high school. Now, they were in their freshman year of college, making them 19 years old. They were attending UCLA, out in California. Chad and Taylor were the only ones who came here with them. The rest of the gang had gone off to other schools, but still called and e-mailed a ton, to stay in touch. It was early April now.

And now, Gabriella was making her way toward her love of her life—the one man she'd die for, but live for, too. She loved him just as much as he loved her, if not more.

"Yes, Troy?" She asked, coming up to him. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to ask you on a date." She loved it when he did that. They loved going on dates together. Some people had thought that a relationship out of high school wouldn't last, but they both knew it would.

"Well, sure", she said happily. She smiled. And he loved it when she did that. It made him melt inside.

"Great. How 'bout I pick you up at, say, seven?"

"Sounds like a great plan." Then, she fell in-step beside him as they began to go toward their class building. They both were required to take math, and that was the class they were going to. He slipped his arm comfortably around her waist, and she snuggled closer to him as they walked.

As they walked, they could feel people's eyes on them. _As if we're the only ones in love! _Gabriella thought to herself. But, she did know that their love was special and rare. She loved him with all her heart and would absolutely die if something happened to him. She hated to think about a thing like that.

After their math class, they were done with classes for the rest of the day. So, they went to the park, lay on a blanket, ate lunch, and did their homework together. Then, they sauntered over to the music hall, and went into the auditorium. There was a grand piano on-stage, and they loved to play and sing. They could do it for hours on end.

And kissing. They did love to kiss, too.

But they weren't shallow and stupid. They loved each other. They'd never do anything as stupid as what some girls and guys had already done millions of times before. They weren't like that.

They walked over to the auditorium. Gabriella sat down at the piano. She didn't open the lid. She didn't sing.

"Sing, Brie", Troy coaxed gently. He loved her voice. It was so pure and wonderful. He could listen to it for hours and hours.

She looked troubled, though. He knelt down so he was looking up at her, right in her eyes, and gently took her hands in his. Troy's hands were soft and leathery and warm and strong.

"Baby, what's wrong?" His voice was just above a whisper. He mostly called her Brie. He only called her Baby when he knew something was wrong. And right then, he knew something was wrong.

"You'll always love me, right?"

"Of course, Brie. I could never stop loving you. I couldn't, honey. I'd go crazy that way." She brightened a bit at that.

"I don't know……I guess I just need some assurance sometimes, that's all. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Brie. It's OK. Sing."

"Oh, OK." She said, laughing. She put some sheet music up.

"Is this new?" He asked.

"Yep. Just came this morning. I was hoping you'd notice."

"Innocence. I like that." She smiled at him again. She rested her hands on the keys and looked at the music for a second before she began to play.

"….it's that young love, wide-eyed, first time, one time innocence", she sang softly and beautifully. "Yeah." Then the song was over. He was sad. He didn't like when she stopped singing. He secretly hoped she would want to sing another song. He would never force it on her, but he would always ask. Sometimes, a little push from him could make her sing bunches of songs at a time, and that made him glad.

"Would you like to sing another", he asked gently when it didn't look like she wanted to plunge into one by herself a few minutes later. She smiled at him.

"Sure. But this time, you're singin' with me."

"Aw", he moaned. "I love just to listen to you." He looked like a very little boy, sitting there like he was. And right then, he sounded like one, too. She couldn't help but laugh.

"OK. One more solo. Then, you're singin'. Deal?"

"Deal", he said, smiling.

She sang "Nothin' Bout Love Makes Sense", by LeAnn Rimes, and then they both sang "Till We ain't Strangers Anymore". They liked the song; they hadn't meant it in a bad way, like some people thought. They loved each other, sure, but they weren't like that. They never had been.

Later that night, just as Gabriella was putting on the finishing touches to her make-up and date outfit, her cell phone rang. She picked it up to see Taylor's picture flashing on the screen. She and Taylor had a few classes together, but not many. They hadn't seen each other a lot these days, ever since Christmas, they'd all been so bust, they hadn't had a chance to catch up on each other's lives. She smiled as she pushed the talk button.

"Hey, Tay", she said brightly.

"Hi, Gabs. How's it going?"

"Good", she answered simply.

"Just good? Sister, you're dating the most popular boy East High's ever had. And better yet, he's just as crazy about you. And, you get good grades, you're a great singer. And really, really beautiful. Life's _got_ to be more than just good." Gabriella laughed.

"OK, so things are good. Really, _really_ good. How's that?"

"Better", her friend answered honestly.

"So, what's new with you? Still dating Chad?"

"Yep."

"So how are things", Gabriella asked in that secret-telling kind of a voice.

"You mean, how are thing things?" Taylor asked slyly.

"Yes. I'm dying to know. Please, please tell me." Gabriella begged.

"Well, they're good. Really, really good. He's funny and cute and can always make me laugh and he won't freak out on me if I yell at him if I've had a bad day or something, like other goys. They expect you to be perfect right along with them, and when you're not, they freak. I'm glad Chad isn't like that."

"Me too. For your sake, I mean", Gabriella said. She only had ten more minutes and she had to get all the way down to the stairs before he got here, at the exact right moment.

"Uh, Tay, I've got a date with Troy. I'll talk to you soon, though, OK?"

"OK, Gabs. Have fun on your date."

"I will. Bye, Tay."

"Bye, Gabs." And then they both hung up.

She checked herself in the mirror one last tine before she went down to meet Troy.

She was wearing a black silk halter dress that went down to just above her knees, black strappy heels, and her hair was up, tiny little silver clips holding it, with a few curls gently framing her face. She had on a touch of blush, black mascara, black eye shadow, and some lip gloss. She grabbed her silk black clutch purse. She was ready.

She crept down the stairs in what she hoped was a delicate and calm fashion, while inside her heart was hammering around her chest crazily and her palms were sweaty, despite the lotion she'd put on them.

_This is crazy_.

They'd been going out for a good two years, and they loved each other more than anything. Why was she so nervous? But, then again, just the sight of him made her knees go weak and she still got butterflies in her stomach when they held hands and time still stopped when they kissed. She hoped she would calm down once she saw him.

She did.

When he saw her standing there, looking excited and a little nervous, he smiled to himself. And when she smiled at him shyly, he felt as though he were melting. He got her from the stairs, slipped his hands through hers and the two walked out to the car, where he opened the door for her and got in on the other side. They drove to a restaurant about twenty minutes from campus. It was famous for being fancy and for its French food, which he knew Gabriella loved. He really was the perfect boyfriend.

Once they were settled in the booth and had ordered, they began to talk.

"How was your day?" Troy asked.

"Good", Gabriella said, laughing.

"Brie, why are you laughing?" Troy looked confused.

"I think it's ironic that you asked me that because we spent the whole day together. OK, not the whole day, we were away from each other for a few minutes, but basically the whole day. That's why I'm laughing."

"We aren't apart very often, are we?"

"No, but I like it that way. I love it that way."

"Me too, Brie. Me too." He smiled at her. She smiled back, looked simply beautiful in the soft candlelight glowing around her face.

Later, after they'd paid the check and were walking in the park with the moon guiding them gently, Troy was getting nervous. He'd wanted the night to go perfectly and so far, it had. Now it was the time to make it simply perfect. But, now was the time he was the most scared. What if she said no? What if she didn't want the same things he did? He knew worrying about something like this was stupid, but he was worrying anyway. Stopping at the fountain he knew she loved, with the water spraying the sky and the lights in the fountain all lit up, clearing his throat, he said, "Brie?"

"Yeah?" She looked at him, surprised.

"I, um, have something to tell you." He softly cleared his throat again, but she couldn't hear. Then he started to sing:

"Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart yeah!!  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

By the end of the song, she was smiling like crazy and that made his heart swell with happiness. And, before she knew what was happening, he was getting down on one knee, and said, "Gabriella Catherine Montez I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you, since the first time I sang with you and I promise to love you forever and ever, will you marry me?" Tears welled in her eyes as she nodded a yes and threw her arms around him tightly.

"So, that's a yes?" He asked her, lifting her up off the ground in his arms so she was looking right at him.

"Yes, we're getting married!" She said, laughing and laughing. Troy slipped the sparkling diamond engagement ring on her ring finger of her left hand, and then he whirled her around and around in front of all the people on the street and then they ran to the car laughing, still soaking wet from the fountain.


	2. Telling

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm getting married!" Gabriella exploded to Taylor, who was probably going deaf.

"Really?" Taylor asked incredulously. "When, when, how? Tell me everything. Everything."

"OK, OK", Gabriella said, laughing. And so she told her everything—from what he was wearing to what she ordered, to how he proposed and his and her exact words, and she showed Taylor her gorgeous ring. By the end, Taylor's eyes were tearing up.

"Aw", she said, sniffling a little, "that's the most romantic thing I've ever heard in my entire life."

"Isn't it?" Gabriella said through her own tears welling in her eyes again.

"Do you know when the wedding's going to be?"

"Not yet. We were too excited and it was too late to talk about that last night."

"Well, when you find out, call me or Chad right away."

"Hey, speaking of Chad, has he heard yet?"

"I think Troy told him this morning. He must've, because I heard him going, 'what?' 'Really?' 'Aw, you big softie' and, 'I'm happy for you, Troy. You did the right thing: Marrying the girl you love' into the phone and then I heard _Troy_ say, 'who's the softie now' into the phone and then I heard laughing." The girls laughed together. Then, they made themselves nearly giddy almost the rest of the afternoon talking about wedding dress shopping and cakes and all kinds of wedding-y things. Then, Taylor looked at her watch suddenly. "Oh, I'm sorry, Gabs. I have a psychology class in two minutes. I've got to _sprint_ across campus to get there."

"It's OK, Tay. I'm just glad I got a hold of you to tell you. I was going crazy not having told anyone yet. Besides, I've to meet Troy anyway. He said he had something to tell me earlier this morning."

"Hmm. I wonder what it is." Then, looking at her watch again, she said, "call me" over her shoulder.

"I will", Gabriella called after her, even though Taylor probably couldn't hear her.

She ran up the steps to where Troy was sitting on a bench, near the fountain on the roof of the main building. This was one of their favorite places to meet and talk, because no one else had ever bothered to come up here and it was their secret place. Once she approached, he leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. She smiled.

"So", she said, "what did you want to tell me?"

"I want to tell our parents about our engagement." He said after a few minutes.

"Well, me too."

"But, the thing is, I don't know how they'll react. Your mom and dad will be happier than anything. I already know that, I just…I just don't know how my father's going to react." He seemed to have a hard time saying it.

"It's OK, Troy. We'll tell them together. We can fly back for a long weekend. How does that sound?"

"Like a very good idea. I'm glad I'm marrying such a smart girl." She laughed and then they kissed again.

"So, should we go book a flight for this weekend?" She asked gently.

"Sure", he said, slipping his arm around her waist as they walked down to the main lounge, where the computers were.

Then, they booked a flight back to Albuquerque, leaving in two days at seven P.M. They were going home. They were going home to tell their families wonderful news. They couldn't wait.

They boarded the plane and sat down.

"This is exciting", she said to him.

"I think so, too." He smiled at her. And, they spent the rest of the two hour plane ride talking about the wedding and trying not to tread on the thought of what their parents would say. She was just as nervous as he was about hearing from his father, and they both knew it.

When they arrived back in Albuquerque, they got their luggage, and headed over to Gabriella's house. They stood on the step to find Maria answering the door. Her smiled was warm and light.

"Come in, you two", she said warmly. That immediately made both of them feel more at ease. They were lucky Maria was so nice.

"Are Isabella and Serena still in school? I forget what time they get out." Gabriella said, speaking of her younger sisters. Isabella was 16 and in her sophomore year and Serena was 15 and in her freshman year, which were both close to ending, just like Gabriella's classes at school. They looked like Gabriella, who looked like a good mix between her mother and her father although Isabella looked more like her father, and Serena looked more like her mother. The two girls had the same brown-black hair that was curly, but not quite as long as Gabriella's, and hazel brown eyes. Isabella's hair was down a few inches past her shoulders, while Serena's was just about an inch shorter than that. They all loved to dance and they often made up routines to songs they liked. Isabella and Serena were both in danceline on the junior varsity and varsity squads, while Gabriella had preferred to hang out with Troy and focus on her studies as if she needed to since they'd moved to Albuquerque. She had been in dance, too, until she was thirteen. She still loved it, but now she had something she loved even more than that: Troy.

"Yes, they're still in school. They'll get home later. They've missed you."

"And I've missed them", Gabriella said truthfully. It had been hard on her sisters when she went away. They would've never guessed how hard it had been for Gabriella those first few weeks.

"Your father's still also at work, in a meeting."

Her father was the nicest father, a father any kid would die for. He always listened, always understood, never got angry with her. He helped her and seemed to be smart in everything. He was still fit and healthy and still able to have a good laugh with his daughters, and put a smile on every face. She loved him a lot.

"So", she said, leading them over to the living room couch, "what did you have to tell me?" Gabriella had called her mother, just to let her know she was coming. Troy had done the same thing, too, but, somehow, his father hadn't quite sounded as happy as Maria and Greg were.

Gabriella was nervous.

"Um, well, Mama, you know that Troy loves me, right?"

"Why, yes. He's loved you more than any other boy—not that there were any, really—has ever loved you, Gabs. You came all the way home just to tell me that?" Her mother looked confused.

"No, Mama, we came home to show you this." Gabriella haled out her left hand for her mother to see the sparkling ring. Maria's eyes widened and tears filled them.

"Oh, Mama, don't cry", Gabriella begged. Maria wiped her eyes.

"My daughter's getting married!" She said tearfully. Then, Gabriella and her mother hugged. And then, Troy and Maria hugged.

"You're the guy for her. I've known it for a long time", she whispered into Troy's ear in the hug.

"Thank you for letting me marry her", he whispered back. The two straightened up.

"Thanks for being so great about this, Mama. We know it was kind of a shock."

"It was", she agreed, "But it was a good one. I'll be sure to tell your father to call so you can tell him the news, OK?"

She smiled as the two went out the door.

"That went well", Troy said, putting the car in drive.

"I'd say", Gabriella said. "I can't believe she wasn't angry with us."

"She knew, I think. She was just waiting for it to happen." Troy said.

"I like that", Gabriella declared.

"I like that, too."

They then pulled up to the Bolton house. They got out of the car and went up the front walk. Once inside, his mother, Clarice, greeted them kindly. "I'll get your father", she said, once Troy had said that he had something to tell them. And she went out of the room, calling, "Jack! Troy's here! He has something to tell us!" When Jack rounded the corner, he saw Gabriella standing there too, and his face literally fell. He tried hard not to show it, though.

"Hey, Troy", his father said, pulling him into a manly hug. "How's it goin'?"

"Good, Dad", Troy said. "Really, really good."

The four of them settled in the living room. Luckily, Troy's brother and sisters were still in school. He had two younger sisters named Emma and Kate, who were 15 and 13, and a younger brother named Macon, who was 11. They all had the same sandy blonde hair and blue eyes like Troy did. The girl's hair was long and flowing past their shoulders and they loved to do it up differently every day. Macon was a bit of a troublemaker, but just short of enough craziness to do something to land him in the principal's office. Kate and Emma were sweet and caring and wrapped up in themselves, the way Isabella and Serena were, in that teen self-absorbency stage. The siblings got along well with each other.

"Dad, I have something to tell you", Troy started out nervously. Gabriella gripped his hand to let him know she was there and in this with him. He was grateful for her.

"Yes", Troy's father said, indicating him to keep going. "I'm marrying Gabriella. I asked her three nights ago, and she said yes. We've already told her mother."

Instead of saying something, his father got up from his chair after a few minutes and walked out of the room, leaving them slightly stunned. Clarice got up and went to talk to her husband.

"It's not your fault", she told them gently. "I'll be right back." All the while his mother was gone, Troy and Gabriella didn't say a word. They could hear his mother gently trying to persuade Jack to at least let it sink in before he says something he might regret, and do at least be kind enough to say a word of congratulations to his own son and future daughter-in-law.

When Clarice got back, Gabriella said, "Could I talk to him? I might be able to help."

"Brie, I don't want you doing that. He could hurt you. He's really mad." Troy said, looking at her worriedly. He really did love her.

"I'll be fine", she said with a reassuring smile. And with a kiss from Troy on the top of her head, Gabriella got up off the couch and headed towards his den.

"Coach Bolton?" She said outside the door. "Can I see you a moment?" She heard what she thought was grunting, but she went in anyway.

"I just wanted to say that it's OK to be mad. We haven't even set a date yet. You still have time."

"No, actually, I ran out of time", the coach said, surprising Gabriella by giving in to speaking so quickly.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"You moved here a little less than three years ago." She nodded in response. "At that time, I was trying my hardest to get Troy to agree to practice hard enough to make the U of A team, the Gators. He could've, but then you came into the picture.

"Troy had wanted to be on the Gators for as long as I could remember. He and I could talk basketball for hours. And, at the time, he seemed to still love it."

"I didn't make Troy love basketball any less, Jack", Gabriella said softly but firmly.

"No, you just crushed his dream."

"What?" She nearly shouted. "I only fell in love with him! I didn't do anything to his playing ability!"

"Gabriella, don't you see? When he started dating you, he focused on the game less and less."

"I don't know what you're talking about sir", she said. "He got into UCLA with a basketball scholarship!"

"And do you know why he did?" She shook her head. Troy had seemed to leave that part when he'd told her he'd gotten into the school. "He made it in because I showed the officials his games from _before_ he met you. The college only accepted him because of what he used to be, of how he used to play. Before _you_ came along. Face it, hon, you killed him. Crushed his dream to pieces. His life would be completely different, and completely better, if you weren't in the picture. You killed his dream."

"Maybe playing for the Gators isn't his dream anymore, Jack", she said coolly. "Maybe that's your dream."

When she got back to the living room, she sat on the couch next to Troy with a sigh.

"How did it go? What'd he say?" Troy asked.

"Oh, just something about me crushing your dreams and how your life would be completely better if I weren't in it", she said casually. Troy jumped off the couch and ran to his father's den.

"Troy, please, it's OK!" She tried calling after him.

But he wasn't listening.

"You cannot say things like that to her! How dare you!" he exploded at his father.

"I only told her the truth", Jack said simply.

"The truth?!" Troy exploded. "Dad, none of that stuff is true and you know it", Troy said firmly. "Not one word. That's the whole reason I'm marrying Gabriella: So my life will be completely better. I love her, Dad, and if you don't have enough dignity to respect my fiancé then you don't understand a single thing about me. I've loved that girl ever since the first time I'd laid eyes on her. You must know that by now. So what if I'm not a tiny bit as dedicated as I was to basketball anymore. I still play. I'm still the same player I was before. Right now, I love Gabriella more than anything in the entire world. I always will. And she, unlike you, loves me, whether I play basketball or not.

"Gabriella's family is completely thrilled for us. Why can't you be?" And with that, Troy left the room.

"Troy, it's OK", his mother said, walking the two to the door later that night. "He'll get over it. He's just shocked."

"I know, Mom. It's happened plenty of times before. Tell Emma and Kate and Macon the news and that I miss them, OK? We'll stop in tomorrow so we can discuss this some more." His mother nodded and hugged both of them.

"You're a real lucky guy, son", she said, "to be marrying such a wonderful girl." Gabriella blushed and smiled.

"Thanks for being so great about this." Gabriella said.

"No problem, love. Tell your mother I'll call her tomorrow with all sorts of plans. How many people do you think you want to invite?"

"We were thinking about a hundred or so, with the spouses and kids, but we're not sure. We'll talk about that some more tomorrow." Troy said, looking at Gabriella. Then the two went out the door, and into the night.


	3. Fun and Fighting

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, the couple headed over to Troy's house to see Gabriella's own mother already there, with wedding books all over the place. They stepped over the books and sat on the couch next to the two mothers.

"Hey, Mama", Gabriella said, smiling.

"Hi, sweetie. Clarice was just telling me about Jack's reaction to the engagement." The atmosphere changed. They could all feel it. Troy's hand gripped hers, whether for his own comfort or hers, she couldn't be sure. But, then Maria cheered it right back up, by saying, "I'm sure he'll come around. He always has before. Now, let's look at these wedding dresses, shall we?"

"Wait, shouldn't we pick a date first?" Clarice said gently. Maria put the book she'd been holding down.

"Yes, I suppose we should", Maria agreed.

"What were you two thinking?" Clarice asked.

"Well", Gabriella said, speaking up softly, "I always liked the idea of a summer wedding."

"What about July?" Troy asked. "Or June?"

"Oh, but that's only three or four months away!" Clarice exclaimed.

"We could pull it off", Maria said. "There are some people who plan their wedding in a month and a half, or less, and are perfectly ready. I say we do it. Now we just have to pick an official date. Troy? Gabriella? What do you think?"

"I think we could do it. We'd have to come down every weekend, but it'd be worth it." Troy said. Then he looked at Gabriella. "Brie? What do you think?"

"We could do it. I know we could. We'd need to start now, and hurry, but we could do it. We _should_ do it." Maria clapped her hands.

"So, let's look at a calendar. Do you want it on a Saturday or a Friday night?"

"I think having it on a Saturday would be more fun. We'd have to whole entire day to do it, instead of that one night." Gabriella said.

"I like that, too", Troy agreed.

"Well, the Saturday dates for June are the 9, the 16th, the 23, or the 30."

"June 16th", Gabriella tried out. "I like the sound of that."

"That'd be the second week in June. What about you, Troy?"

"That sounds good to me. I don't think I could wait any longer than that, truthfully."

"So it's settled, then", Maria said. "Now, how about these magazines?"

"Hey, Mom", Gabriella said suddenly out of curiosity. "Where are Bell and Serena?"

"Oh, they'll be here in a minute. They ran down to the store for some more make-up. You know how they are. They'll probably meet some of their friends there and not be able to leave for an hour." They all laughed at that. Gabriella shyly looked at Troy and smiled a gentle smile. That smile said it all. It told how much she loved him. It made him realize again that that smile was the biggest reason he'd asked to marry her. That smile made him melt inside. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It made him know how much he was loved by her. It made him believe for a minute, looking at her wonderful smile, that things would really be OK, when they sometimes weren't. He smiled back at her and pulled her subtly closer to him.

Just then, her sisters arrived, in a blast of talking and giggling.

"Hey, Bell", Gabriella said. "Hey, S."

"Oh, Gabs, hi", Isabella said. She ran over to her sister and hugged her. She had missed her more than she'd ever let on. They both knew it.

"Gabs!" Serena cried. She rushed over to her and hugged her.

"It's nice to see you, too, S", Gabriella said, laughing. Then she turned to her mother. "Did you tell them yet?"

"Tell us what? Tell us what?" They demanded of Gabriella.

"No, I haven't told them. They got in late last night from hanging out with their friends, and I'd figured you'd want to tell them yourself."

"OK", Gabriella agreed.

"Tell us _what_?" They demanded again.

"Tell you……that I'm getting married", Gabriella said. She could hardly keep the smile from coming to her face, and she didn't. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so hard. The three sisters jumped up and down and hugged and laughed and cried. Gabriella wiped tears away from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"How long are you here for?" Isabella asked as soon as everyone had calmed down. They were now all looking through wedding books and catalogs.

"We leave tomorrow at seven, and there isn't supper on the plane. We'll have to eat a little early, if that's OK." Gabriella said.

"You guys could come over to our house for supper, since, after all, you're the host for today's little wedding get-together", Maria suggested.

"Sounds like a plan", Clarice agreed. "We'll come by at four."

The door opened in the back of the house. They were all quiet. Everyone knew what everyone else was thinking.

"Where is Jack today, by the way?" Maria quietly asked once the rummaging in the kitchen had subsided and Jack was now gone.

"He's over working at the school. He teaches basketball to kids five to ten on Saturday mornings. He thought it was a good idea, since Troy wasn't here every minute to be taught. He still teaches at the school, though, everyday." Clarice said.

"That's good. I'm glad he still likes it", Maria said. Gabriella, on the other hand, was feeling somewhat uncomfortable. She remembered the hostile conversation she'd had with the man the day before. She didn't know whether she felt ashamed or proud or angry or sad. She didn't know how she felt about it just yet. She didn't feel very good about it, that's for sure. She felt uneasy setting up for this wonderful wedding, without Jack's blessing. They'd get married without it, if they had to, but Gabriella knew she wasn't the only one who wanted—_needed_—Jack's blessing for the marriage. Troy wanted it, too.

Gabriella knew Troy could sense the change in attitude in her. He could always tell, and sometimes, she felt like he knew her a bit too well. It was a nice thing most of the time, though. She loved him and she loved the things he did for her.

"You OK, Brie?" He whispered softly into her ear while the mothers were getting drinks and snacks for the group.

"Yeah. I'm fine", she said, even though she really wasn't.

"Are you sure?"

"Can we talk about it later?" She was almost begging. She didn't want to go into it with everyone around. And, sure enough, he could somehow tell that, too.

"No. Come with me." He took her hand and led her to the door and out into his car, saying, "we'll be back", over his shoulder to his mother. They drove to the park they'd walked through many, many times before. There was a fountain there, too, and they sat on it once they'd arrived there.

"What's up?" He asked of her. She squirmed. "You can tell me, Brie. Can't you? We tell each other everything."

"It's just….it's just….I don't know if I feel right about all this." Troy looked shocked.

"You're not sure if you want to marry me?" She really hated herself sometimes. She hated herself for making him think that. Even for one minute.

"No, no, no", she said, shaking her head vigorously. "That's not the problem. I just need his blessing." Troy looked at her softly then.

"I do, too, Brie. I need it, too. We'll get it. I know we will. Even if it takes him up until June 16th, we'll get it."

"I don't know….I'd really like it now." Troy laughed a little at that.

"It's OK, Brie. We'll get it. I know it. I'll talk to him, if that's what you really want."

"Oh, could you?" Then she paused. "But, I don't want you to get in trouble. Because of me, I mean."

"I won't, Brie. I've been wanting to really talk to him about it for a while. I wanted to even before I proposed. I'll make sure I talk to him before we go over to your house for supper tomorrow night, OK?"

"OK." She smiled at him. Then, out of impulsive, she threw herself in his arms and hugged him tight, breathing in his wonderful scent. He hugged back and kissed the top of her head.

"Ready to head back?"

"Yep", she said. "Let's go." And so they did.

The next evening, the Bolton family was preparing to head over to the Montez's for supper. That was also the time when Troy decided to talk to his father.

He went timidly into the kitchen to find his father sitting at the table, starring hard into space. He was probably not at the top of his father's list at the moment of the most likable people, but he hoped that would change soon.

"Dad", he said, without beating around the bush, "We need to talk." His father looked up. Leaned back in his chair. "It's about the wedding." Troy could see his father's face and body tense up, and he hated himself momentarily for making him like that. A wedding was supposed to be a happy thing.

"Dad, I just want to know one thing: Why are you so against Gabriella? Why can't you love her like I do? Or at least like her. Or pretend to, at least. Why can't you?"

"Troy", his father said, sounding tired and bored. "I'm not against the girl at all. I'm just against what she did to you, and to your future you could've had."

"Dad, first of all, she's not 'just a girl.' She has a name, you know. It's Gabriella, and I'd appreciate if you'd be kind enough to call her that.

"Second of all, what did she _do_? What did she supposedly do that was so bad? Huh? What? Can you tell me that?"

"I'm done with this discussion." His father looked stern.

"No, we're not. This is my fiancé we're talking about, and we're not done with this conversation. Not yet." Troy had to be firm. He had to keep going, no matter how much it hurt.

"Son", Jack said in a warning. "Yes, we are done. I'm done."

"No! We're not done!" Troy bellowed. "We're not! We're going to get to the bottom of this. I need you to tell me, Dad. Why are you so against her? And, you never did tell me what she did that was so horrible."

"She wrecked your whole future!" Jack exploded.

"What?!" Troy yelled, just as loudly, if not louder. "She did not! How could you even think that?" Jack folded his arms across his chest, as if to say, "you told me to tell you, and now I did. Don't go getting all flustered just because you didn't like what you heard." Troy knew that was what he was thinking, too.

"OK, Dad, then let me ask you this: just how did she wreck my entire future? Hmm? How?"

"Well for starters" Jack began, but Troy cut him off.

"Dad, I don't need all the details, OK? Just get to the point." Jack looked as if steam should be coming from his ears. Troy thought for a second that maybe he'd taken it one step too far.

"Ok, you want the point? Well here it is: You could've played for the Gators, Troy. You've always wanted to. You know that as well as I do. But, then that girl—"

"She has a name, you know", Troy sneered to his father again. He was really angry.

"But then _Gabriella_ came along and made you totally lose your focus. She made you into less of a player than you ever were."

"Dad, one: that did not even happen, and two: even if it did, it would be my own fault, not Brie's."

"Troy, it did happen. But you probably didn't see it, being so wrapped up in your own relationship." _Low blow, _he thought to just himself. But Troy recovered quickly, and was right back in his father's face with reality. "Troy, Gabriella isn't good for you."

"And why not, Dad? Why not? Because she loves me? Because I love her? Because it's such a horrible tragedy to find someone you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

"Because you could've played for the Gators!" His father shouted loud enough to rattle the China in the glass cabinet nearby and the ceiling lights overhead the kitchen table. "Because you could've and you didn't. Because you could've but you chose to love her instead. Because you could've and you threw it all away for the girl you say you love."

"Dad, geez!" He yelled, unable to control his voice any longer. "When will you just get over it? When?" His father stood up now, facing Troy head on.

"I will never get over it!" His father all but roared. He was just as angry as Troy was. None of it was fair. "I'll never. It'll never turn out the way I planned for you. None of it."

"So what if it doesn't? It doesn't mean it's going to turn out bad, Dad."

"Troy, you don't know that."

"Maybe I don't, but I know that my life would be a whole lot worse off without Brie in it. I definitely know that."

"Troy, what will you _do_? You can't possibly afford to house both her and yourself, can you? I mean, if you played pro ball, you easily could, you'd be a star already—"

"Dad, just because I'm getting married doesn't mean I won't play basketball anymore. You're acting like this wedding is the end of the world. It isn't, Dad. It's only the beginning."

"Oh, please", his father all but snorted. "Where are you going to live? How are you going to support the two of you? Did you ever stop to think about that?"

"Dad, we just set the date. Of course we've thought of that. But that's not the issue here. Not right now. The real issue right now is getting you off this hating Gabriella kick you're on."

"Hey", his father said defensively, "I never said I hated her."

"You didn't say it, but I could tell. If you didn't feel as negatively towards her as you do, you wouldn't be making as big of a deal about all this." Troy had caught him here. His father knew it too. His father sat back down.

"I don't want to fight with you, son."

"A little late for that, isn't it?" Troy asked. His father steamed up again.

"Troy…." His voice held warning.

"Dad…." Troy challenged. Then, suddenly, his father sank back in his chair, looking defeated.

"Troy, I can't continue with this right now."

"Why can't you? Are you afraid, Dad? Is that it? Are you afraid of what's going to happen?"

"No. Of course not." His father tried to act tough. "What do I have to be afraid of?"

"Of the future? Of what's going to happen, what I'll be leaving behind?"

"Oh, don't go getting all philosophical on me, Troy. And besides, weren't we talking about basketball?"

OK. The message couldn't have been clear: his father didn't want to talk. He got it. Troy decided to leave it alone. So instead, he thought about Gabriella. He'd be seeing her in just a few minutes. He thought about her voice and her smile and her lovely scent and her loving, caring air she had about her all the time.

And then he smiled. He couldn't wait to see her.


	4. A Fight Heard in the Backround

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the Boltons arrived at the Montez's, Troy was in better spirits. His gaze fell on Gabriella the second he saw her and that made her smile. She shyly took his hand although she had nothing to be shy about and joined him on the couch, resting in his arms nonchalantly, while the adults went into the kitchen to talk, and the younger adults went into the den to watch the latest episode of some TV show they all liked. She did see, though, his father give her the death look, but trying very hard not to show it. She turned to Troy with confusion in her eyes.

"What's with that?" They chose to whisper. It was an unspoken decision.

"I talked to him."

"You did?" He nodded. "How was it?" He looked pained.

"Well, let's just say, that it didn't go so well." She nodded sympathetically.

"That's not so good."

"I knew it would be like that. Talking to him about anything other than basketball is always tough." She nodded again. She knew perfectly well how it was at his house. She only hoped her home and life with Troy wouldn't turn out the same way with their own kids.

When they had some, that is. When they were ready to have some, that is. Which they weren't. Not yet. They were only nineteen. It was a wonder they'd even got this far in their plans for marriage and a life together. Faith was on their side, for sure.

"He wasn't a very good listener, and not very respectful."

"Like how?" She asked it gently. He looked at her softly, like he had done when he was trying to protect her from the bad things in her world.

"Well, he didn't think very highly of our love. He thought higher of basketball, the way he usually does. He doesn't mean to, I'm sure, that's just who he is." She looked at him a bit worriedly.

"So, we have yet to get his blessing?" She asked gently.

"I'm afraid so." She looked more apprehensive now.

"Don't worry, Brie. Everything's going to be fine." He wrapped his arms tighter around her to comfort her, and paused a bit, thinking. "We're getting married, aren't we?" He knew how to brighten her mood. She smiled.

"Yup", she said. "We certainly are."

They flew home that night, after making sure time and again to call if anything new of the wedding came about. They already booked a flight down for next weekend, and they could tell their parents were glad.

The next day, after class, Troy and Gabriella met on top of the main building, by the fountain, at the place they called "theirs."

"Hey", he said.

"Hey", she said. Then, he pulled her closer to him into a nice, comforting hug. She really did love him.

"That was nice", she said, smiling at him.

"I know. I wanted to make you happy."

"Aw", she said. "You are too good to me, Troy Bolton. Just too good."

"Too good for you, huh? Then how's this?" He grabbed her by the waist and crashed his lips down on hers. It was so nice and intense and great that they went a good few minutes without coming up for air.

"That certainly beat the hug", she said. "As nice as that was." He smiled at her then.

"You are something, you know that, Brie?"

"You're something yourself, Mr. Troy Bolton."

"Mrs. Gabriella Bolton", he said. "I love that."

"I love that, too", she said. The two leaned in for a kiss at the exact same time, and they could feel the love spiraling in the air. And when the kiss finished, they sat on the bench and held hands, thinking of their future together.

That weekend Troy and Gabriella flew home to Albuquerque, arriving at about five in the evening on Friday. They drove to her house to be greeted by her father and mother and her sisters. Gosh, she felt lucky. Looking at everyone around her, she couldn't help but smile.

"You're sure happy today, Brie", Troy remarked later when the two were cuddled up together on the couch while the rest of the family sat in other parts of the living room, and were getting popcorn and drinks for the movie they were all going to watch.

"That's because I'm in love with you."

When she said that and the two kissed, her sisters came in, "Awing" But, they didn't stop until they heard the footsteps of her mother. They really were in love. Maria and Greg gave then secret smiles. Then Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other.

The next morning, Clarice's car pulled up to the Montez residence. Troy, and his sisters were there along with Clarice. Troy's sisters loved to hang out with Serena and Isabella. They came into the house and were welcomed warmly by Maria and Gabriella. Gabriella threw her arms around Troy gently and kissed him. Everybody smiled.

"I'm so glad you come to these things", she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, most men would just let the women handle it. Not that we can't but it's nice to have your input and know that you're interested in it."

"Hey, it's my wedding too, right?" He joked agreeably.

"Right", Gabriella said laughing. Her mother handed her a book.

"Honey, look at that dress. Isn't it gorgeous?"

"Oh", Gabriella breathed. "Oh, Mama it really is."

"Can I see?" Troy asked.

"Nope", she said. "Not until the wedding." Troy looked so disappointed that everyone laughed. Gabriella held out the book to Clarice and she breathed it all in, too. It was pure white and very simple, yet beautiful and modeGabriella then flipped to the veil pages and found a wonderful lace veil to go with it. The dress was simple, with lace and seed pearl detailing, and it was perfect for her skin tone.

"We'll go to the store tomorrow and do a fitting for it, OK?" Her mother said, scanning the dress for a second time.

"That sounds great."

"You are going to look so beautiful, El", her mother said. Gabriella blushed.

"It's true." Her future mother-in-law insisted. Gabriella blushed even more.

"Hey, can I see?" Isabella asked.

"Sure", her mother passed the book over to her middle daughter.

"Oh", her sister breathed, just like Gabriella had. "It's gorgeous."

Troy wanted to see it more than ever now. He loved it when she dressed up. Or when she went comfy and casual. Or when she did or wore anything, actually. He loved every single little thing about her. And he wouldn't have her any other way than the way she was now, and the way she wanted to be.

A couple weekends later, Gabriella went over to Troy's house, where he was staying with his parents for another weekend of wedding planning. Gabriella looked all around the house, and finally heard yelling coming from the kitchen. She snuck around a corner and hid in another, so she wouldn't be seen. She wasn't sure what she was about to witness, and she wasn't sure if anyone wanted her around to see it happen. She stayed still and waited.

"Dad, we've been over this before", she heard Troy say. She suspected they were talking about the wedding. "You know how I feel about her." There was a side that she still didn't quite know about him yet. She hoped she would see it here. "You know how much I love her. I'm going to marry her on June 16 and there's nothing you can do to change that. I just came here again in an attempt to get your blessing. Brie and I both really need it. We wouldn't feel comfortable marrying if you weren't happy about it. We'll do it either way, but I know both she and I would feel much better if you just got over it and gave us the blessing."

"Just get over it?" His father asked, tension seething. "Just get over it? How in the world do you expect me to do that?"

"By realizing that no matter who I'm married to, even if it's Gabriella, which it will be, I'll still play basketball, OK? She loves whether I play it or not. Unlike one man I know." Jack steamed up again, the same way he had when Troy had talked to him days ago. He was still so angry over it. And Troy hated him for it.

"I'll never get over it, Troy. Not ever."

"And why not? Is it because you're living your dream through me? Is it because I'm leaving and you're afraid I'll never come back? Is it because you're scared? Huh, Dad? Is it? Because I think it is. I think you're scared."

"The only thing I've got to be afraid of, son, is of that girl"

"She has a name, you know. I've told you plenty of times before."

"The only thing", Jack started up again, "I've got to be afraid of is _Gabriella _tearing you away from what I know you love."

"Geez, Dad!" Troy yelled. "That's not going to happen! Don't you know that? How many times am I going to have to tell you that Gabriella is not a problem? Not a problem at all. She is my fiancé and she is the greatest girl in the world and I love her with all my heart and soul. She'd never force me into do anything I didn't want to do, just like I'd never with her. We love each other, Dad. Why can't that just be enough? Why do you have to make this so hard for us?"

"Because I have to!" Jack roared. When he did, Gabriella felt the walls shake and she started to feel a little afraid and more than a little angry. What was this guy thinking? She waited to find out more. "She is going to turn you into someone you don't know. You're going to hate her for it when the time comes." Gabriella wanted to stomp over and smack the man. He was being simply ridiculous.

"And how do you know that? How, Dad? How? Gabriella is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me and I'm not going to let you tear us apart." Troy turned to leave when his father put up his hand. Troy turned back around. "What, Dad?"

"I just don't want you to regret anything."

"I won't! Don't you see? That's the whole point? I'm not going to regret anything. The only possible thing I'd ever have to regret is not marrying Gabriella. But I don't even have to regret that because I _am_ going to marry her and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Son", Jack started in an even, low voice.

"No, Dad. No." Troy said, cutting him off.

"Son…."

"No, Dad. No! I'm not going to let you tear away at us any longer. I won't have it."

"Son." Jack's voice was louder and firmer. Gabriella couldn't help but hold her breath. She hoped no one could hear her.

"No, Dad. I said no."

"Son!" Jack shouted, making the walls and china rattle once again. "_I_ won't have it! I can't let you do this!"

"Oh, yeah?" Troy dared. He could hardly believe he was daring his own father.

"Yeah. You're making the biggest mistake of your life, marrying that girl!" Troy had never seen the man so mad in his entire nineteen years. "As far as I'm concerned, she's been nothing but a problem since she got here. She made you throw away your dream." For once in his life, his father actually looked…… _fragile. _And hurt. It shown in his eyes like fire.

"Dad, just listen", Troy tried again, more gently this time. He needed his father to understand. He and Brie needed him to understand why they needed to do this. But he wasn't listening.

"No, Son." Jack's voice boomed and bellowed. "You listen. I'll not allow you to marry that girl! I won't!"

All of the sudden, Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. It was too unfair, too senseless, too crazy. It was too real. Tears filled her eyes and a lump swelled in her throat and tears started to run down her cheeks as she emerged from her hiding place and ran sobbing out the door and back to her house.

Once Gabriella had gone, Troy said, "Well thanks, Dad. Thanks. Thanks for making my fiancé cry and hurt over something you said, about _her_. Thanks a lot."

"Son…"

"I have to go to her. And you can't stop me!"

He raced out the door, passing his mother on her way in with bags of groceries, and completely ignoring her. She looked at her husband with shrugged shoulders.

Troy ran as hard as he could: He was way too hyped up to take his car. He ran the four miles and two turns to her house, where he caught her running up to her door, tears streaming down her cheeks. He felt for her.

"Brie!" He called desperately. He needed her to understand. She turned around and looked at him squarely. "Brie, I'm so sorry you heard all that. He's just stubborn." She nodded, but didn't speak. She threw herself into his arms and cried, like the big baby she was.

He didn't think she was that big of a baby, though. She'd been through a lot and took it in stride. She'd withstood a lot and he was proud of her. Now, though, he let her cry and fall back to earth and get everything out. He smoothed her hair and kissed her and rubbed her back and soothed her, murmuring nice, soft things into her ears.

They didn't speak for a long, long while. He just listened to her cry and did everything he could. On the outside, he was trying to so hard to be like the fiancé he wanted to be and knew he had to be. On the inside, though, he was seething.

He hated, absolutely hated, to have his girlfriend and fiancé upset over what his own father said about her. It was killing him. He couldn't bear the thought of his father being so resistant and Brie so sad. He couldn't. He could cheer her up and reassure her as many times as he wanted to but that wouldn't make it go away. It would always be there. He didn't blame her if she never forgave him. Troy certainly wasn't about to. Not ever. He couldn't. He couldn't and he wouldn't.

After a while, Gabriella had stopped the sobs and was now winding down with whimpers. She still clung to him and was half-afraid someone was watching them and she didn't know it. She hated when that happened.

But, she hated Troy's father more.

How could be say such things? Why was basketball so important to him? And anyway, if it was Jack's passion, then why was Troy's decision being forced by it? Troy loved it, sure, but he had told his father countless times before that he loved Gabriella even more. That had to mean something, didn't it? Of course it did. His love for her was shone on his face, clear as day. Troy's father had to have noticed the change in Troy's attitude. He had to have noticed Troy falling in love. His mother had. Had his father not seen it? Had he not wanted to? Did he only want Troy for basketball? Did he love him for anything else?

She had a few more things to learn about Jack Bolton.


	5. Painful Were the Consequences

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Mom, you should have heard him."

Troy was talking to his mother later that night after he had arrived home after he raced to Gabriella's house to rescue her. They had both just wanted quiet evenings at home with their families. Troy knew Gabriella wanted to be with him, but he knew she also knew that a quiet evening at home with the family wasn't even possible with Jack there. He knew she knew it and it was killing him. He had told her he'd call her and that seemed to be enough for her. They'd kissed a lot and he'd reassured her a lot under the big tree in her yard that everything would be fine and that he loved her more than anything and everything in the entire world.

"He was horrible, like he is, yelling and jumping to conclusions."

"I know, Troy. That's what I was afraid of."

"Afraid of? Mom, you were the one who was so thrilled with the engagement." Troy's eyes narrowed. For a second, it seemed as though everyone was out to get him. But, his mother shook her head and waved her hand, saying, "No, Troy. No. It's not the engagement I was afraid of. I was most afraid of what your father would think and how this would change things, you don't know just how drastic the changes actually were."

Oh, but he did.

Jack didn't even acknowledge him and ate his supper at the office or with his friends. Troy and Gabriella came home most nights to his house so his mother wouldn't be lonely. He had often heard his mother and father shouting at each other and he knew that it was his fault, because they were yelling about the wedding. He came home late at night, but even still, they yelled. Clarice had wanted Jack to see the good things and she tried again and again to convince him to at least give Gabriella a chance, and they both owed much more than that for all the pain he'd caused them.

"What pain?" Jack would scoff.

"What pain!" Exclaimed his mother. "What pain? You made the poor girl cry, Jack. You should've seen his face when he came home from running over to her house. I've never seen Troy so angry with you. Jack, Troy loves Gabriella and Gabriella loves him. They're going to married, Jack, no matter what you do. No matter how hard you try to tear them apart. No matter how angry or sad you make the two of them. They're going to be married on June 16, Jack, so you'd best get used to the idea."

Troy, Gabriella, and Clarice couldn't even talk about the wedding anymore because it would all lead to Jack. Gabriella didn't even talk about it with her own family anymore. And that was especially hard, since they had to plan it in two months. She'd already had two fittings and had bought the dress in the catalog. They'd picked out a cake, and her mother had started to check out flowers. But, they still had to find a church, get a caterer, get the tuxes, pick the bridal party, plan the groom's dinner, the bachalorette party and the party for Troy and his friends.

They had a lot to do. And not very much time to do it.

And when they were back at school, things weren't even better there. The wedding didn't leave them when they flew back to school. They thought about it all the time, and it was affecting their studies.

So, when their classes were over for the day, Troy met Gabriella outside of her dorm.

"Hi", he said softly.

"Hi", she said back. He slipped his arm around her waist, like the many times he had done it before. But, this time, his demeanor seemed different. He was more gentle. He spoke softer. He was careful. He didn't want to hurt her, or risk hurting her, the way his father had. He hated to think about losing her for it. He somehow knew he wouldn't, but a part of him still was scared.

Like they did many days, they went to the park near campus. They walked, holding hands, and saw other couples just like them. The only thing was, those couples were happy. Troy and Gabriella were not. _But we should be!_ Gabriella's mind was screaming at her. Why weren't they? Oh. Right. Because of Jack.

Troy, amazingly, but not surprisingly enough, could sense her thinking. He turned to her and stopped at a bench. They sat down.

"Brie", Troy started out. He was suddenly aware that he didn't want to say what he had to. He hated talking about things like this. It reminded him yet again that it was really happening. "I just wanted you to know that you can leave, if you want."

"Leave?" She sounded shocked when she said it, her voice almost breaking. "Why?"

"Because of my father." He hated to say this. He really did.

"Because of your father?" She said. "Because of your _father_?" She sounded almost angry. Actually, she _was_ angry. "Why in the world would I leave you for something, someone, like that?"

"Brie, he yelled and screamed. You heard him. You know as well as I do that he doesn't want us married."

"You thought I would leave over him? Over some man who thinks he can control everything? Even when he can't? Is that what you think, Troy? Do you want me to leave?"

"No, Brie, I don't-" He started, but Gabriella was quick to cut him off.

"Because if that's what you think and if that's what you want, then why did we ever fall in love in the first place? When you knew that this would amount to it? Why did we?"

"Because we love each other!" Troy yelled, eerily aware of how quiet it was in the park and how loud their voices were. Luckily, there wasn't anyone around to hear them. The people who had been left the park running. "Isn't that enough?"

"You know what, no it's not." Her voice was stressed from yelling and about to break. "It's just not." She ducked her head. She couldn't let him see how weak she was.

"Brie…" Troy's voice was suddenly soft.

"No, Troy", she said softly. "No." And then she walked away, leaving him behind, and never looking back.

OK. So she did look back. But, it was the in-your-mind kind of looking back. She was lying on her bed later that night, and thinking of Troy. She could hardly believe she had said the things she had, and yet she could. She wasn't about to go make-up with him, not yet, but she already regretted it. All of it.

Around this time of the night, she and Troy would be in the lounge, eating Chinese food or pizza, laughing and talking and studying. They did it every night. They loved to spend time with each other, and they were a regular there.

But, now, Gabriella was lying on her bed, not in Troy's arms, and she was breaking down, not building up, like she felt like she could when she was with Troy.

A couple days later, still in a feud, Gabriella struck up the courage to call her mother and tell her about the fight. It was daring, but she knew she had to do it. She wouldn't, couldn't, risk hurting her mother the way Jack had hurt her. She was nervous as she dialed the familiar number. She put the phone to her ear and took a deep breath.

"Mami?" She asked. Her mother could easily and quickly tell how nervous she was. She knew something was wrong.

"Gabriella? Honey, what's wrong?"

Gabriella gave herself full permission to cry now. She hadn't yet, hadn't wanted to, but now she wanted to. She cried loudly and sloppily into the phone as she sputtered out her story, bit by bit. By the end of it, she was crying harder than ever and her nose was running disgustedly, but she didn't care.

"Oh, honey. Oh, Gabriella, sweetie." Her mother said softly into the phone. "Everything will be OK."

"How do you know that?" She asked, sniffling.

"Because I do. You and Troy love each other more than I've seen any two people love each other. I've never two people more in love than you two."

"Love can't conquer everything", Gabriella said.

"Oh, honey, you just wait. After all these years, I still believe it can. And, besides, if Troy really loves you, which I know for a fact that he does, he'll be dying to come back to you. Just because you're not agreeing right now, that doesn't mean you stop loving each other."

"I don't even know why I said those things."

"Honey, you were angry. You and Troy both were. The wedding has made you both angry and upset and the stress just broke. That's all. I'm sure Troy knows you didn't mean it."

"So what do I do?" She was hoping to get an answer. Her mother had always given them before.

"I can't make that decision for you, sweetie. That's up to you and Troy as to how to handle this. Just try talking to him first. That's a good start."

"OK. I could try that", Gabriella said, still sniffling.

"That's my girl. Oh, your sisters just got home, so I'd better go, OK?"

"OK", Gabriella said. "Bye."

"You're a smart girl, Ella. You'll figure it out."

"I know. Bye, Mami."

"Bye, Gabriella." And then they both hung up.

Gabriella never got a chance to talk to Troy, and then, only a day later, she planned fly home, like always. She wasn't sure if Troy was flying home: He wasn't coming with her, like he usually always did. She didn't know what she wanted: Him to be home so they could make-up, or for him to stay at school so she wouldn't have to see him. She knew she was being stupid, but she didn't care. She grabbed her bag, locked her room, and headed out to her car. She got on a plane and flew home, just like always, but then something happened that she never would've expected.

She was driving home from the airport through heavy rain, thunder, and lightning, a good hour from her house by the airport, where the traffic was always bad. When she saw all of the cars and people and now rain and thunder and lightning, she remembered when Troy had looked at her seriously a few weekends ago driving on this same road and said that she needed to always be careful on this road. She peered through the rain slopping on her windshield and the cars and people and suddenly began to feel a little scared. Her hands gripped the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were turning white. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't hear or feel her phone vibrating in her pocket.

She drove along slowly, behind miles and miles of cars, all as eager to get home as she was, stopped at a pile-up, and waited.

Maria Montez paced the floor nervously. Storms always made her a little nervous. But, she was even more nervous now, knowing her daughter was out in it. She had tried calling once, but got no answer. _Where is she?_ she wondered frantically again. Isabella and Serena came downstairs then.

"Hey, Mom", Isabella said, "Isn't Gabs supposed to be home by now?" Maria shook her head and turned around to face her daughters.

"Yes. She was. But she's not. We've just got to keep on waiting."

That's what Gabriella had been doing, too. Waiting.

The pile-up had taken a while to sort out and for traffic to get going again. But once it did, she started driving again.

And, as she was driving, suddenly, a huge semi pulled out quickly in front of her, causing her to slam on her breaks.

But her breaks weren't quick enough.

She slammed into the semi, and her car thankfully bounced hard against it and slammed in the other direction. But, the rain was wet on the road, so when the car slid onto the road again, it slid all the way across the highway—and kept going. She screamed rolling over and over and over—three times--into a ditch, and was rolled over, along with her car, a good twenty minutes, until an ambulance came wailing toward her.

"Yes, this is Mrs. Montez." Maria listened into the phone and paced around her kitchen in circles. Isabella and Serena saw their mother's face change from concerned to one of sheer horror and panic. "Oh, where are my keys?" She grabbed them off the edge of the table, and ran out the door and into the rain.

When she arrived at the hospital, she ran to the front desk.

"Gabriella Catherine Montez", she said breathlessly.

"Room 402", the woman told her, and then she handed her a small stack of forms. But, Maria forgot all about them the minute she heard her daughter's room number, and dashed into the elevator, and up the stairs.

When she arrived outside of Gabriella's room, she didn't even stop to breathe. She went right in. What she saw horrified her.

Gabriella had bruises all over almost every inch of her body, or at least on the parts of her Maria could see that weren't covered up with a gown or the blankets on her bed. She didn't break anything, thank Goodness, but she still looked a fright. She was sleeping now.

A few minutes later, a doctor, with the name of Jenna Javensen engraved in the nametag, came into the room. She studied her clipboard for a few minutes before speaking.

"Mrs. Montez?" She guessed. "You must be Gabriella's mother. Correct?"

"That's right. Is she OK?"

"Well, she could be in worse condition. Her car slammed into a semi, bounced hard off it, and rolled into the ditch." Maria looked horrified. "She didn't break anything, although there was a slight case of internal bleeding that we have stopped now. She has a high amount of bumps and bruises and cuts, and she'll be pretty sore for a while."

"She's getting married in about two and half months. Could she still manage it?'

"Oh, yes. Very well. She'll be sore, but mostly shaken up. Car crashes are usually the scariest for victims. She'll just need some support."

"Oh, she's got a lot of that", Maria said thankfully, smiling faintly. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, Maria. She should wake up soon. I'll be back to check on her right before bed, OK?"

"Thank you." And the doctor went out the door.

Troy was in his dorm room, lying on his bed. He got up then, frustrated. He was troubled. He kept thinking of Gabriella, of what she said, of how she said it. He kept seeing the pain and hurt in her eyes when she left in his mind, over and over and over again. She hadn't wanted it….had she? She couldn't have. _She couldn't have._

He paced around his room again and again. He had thought that the fight had meant, well, not a lot, at first. But now, after having too many hours to analyze and think about it, now, he wasn't so sure. Had she really meant what she said? Had he meant what he _hadn't_ said? He hadn't had even enough time to respond to what she was saying at the time of the fight. It was all too horrible to digest so quickly. He hadn't meant anything by asking if she wanted to leave. He had thought to be open and honest with her. He hadn't had the slightest clue that she might be mad about it. Little did he know, she wasn't so mad anymore, and needed him.

Just then, his phone rang. He hadn't been answering his phone for the last five days, but something told him to answer it inside of him. He picked it up, glancing at the number. It was the number for Gabriella's mother's cell phone. He scratched his head, wondering if something might be wrong. Maria had never called him. Not once. Not Ever. He put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Troy? Thank Goodness I reached you." It was Maria. Her voice sounded strained and pinched. He knew now that something was definitely wrong.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong?"

"It's Gabriella." Those words stopped his heart cold. It felt like it missed two beats before it started hammering around crazily in his chest.

"Is she hurt?"

"Yes. She was in an accident driving home today from the airport." After a few minutes, Maria worked up her courage and said, "Could you come? She really needs you. Even if hadn't been….She needs you now more than ever."

"I'm on my way", Troy said frantically. Then he hung up, ran out the door, and raced towards the airport.


	6. Accidental Love

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Troy reached the hospital about four hours later, in sheer panic. He'd hardly been able to stand sitting on the plane when all he wanted to do was run to Gabriella, make sure she was safe, and make up with her. Their fight didn't mean very much now. Not with her so vulnerable. He half-hoped she had forgotten about it, but then realized that that was out of the question. Gabriella remembered every little detail, ever little thing, big or small, about absolutely everything. She'd never forget about it, he knew, but she could forgive him.

He ran inside and to the front desk.

"Gabriella Catherine Montez", he said, just as breathlessly as Maria had earlier that day.

"Room 402", the woman answered him.

"Thanks", Troy said, and ran towards to elevator. He reached the door outside her room to see Maria step out carefully and shut the door quietly. When she saw him, she quickened and made a beeline for him.

"Oh, Troy. Thank Goodness you've come", she said.

"Is she alright? What happened?" He could hardly stand it.

"No, Troy. She's not alright." At the look of horror on his face, she backed up a bit. "Well, she could be worse. She only, well, I'll let you see for yourself." She opened the door quietly and allowed him to step into the room.

He hated what he saw.

Gabriella—His Gabriella, His Brie—was lying in that hospital bed, not moving.

"She's sleeping still", Maria told him quietly. "She'll wake up any minute now. The doctor, Jenna Javensen is her name, came and told me the whole story."

"What is it? Is she going to be OK?"

"She had a slight case of internal bleeding, which they have stopped now, and lots of bumps and bruises and cuts." Maria took a breath and looked into Troy's face. His was one of panic and fright and awe and grief. "Don't look so panicked, Troy. The doctors say she'll be fine. A little shaken up, maybe, but she's got plenty of support….That's why I called you….I figured you'd want…to be here, with her."

"Of course I would. I love her more than anything in the whole world."

"I tried telling that to her the other day, yesterday, I think, but she was too stuck on thinking you were mad at her."

"I was more stunned than mad, actually. I had never in a million years expected her to say anything like that."

"You thought you were doing the right thing. She knows that. This wedding is just so stressful for you two. You were both just angry." Troy nodded.

"I do love her, though. Oh, man, do I love her."

About an hour later, Gabriella awoke. Her eyelids fluttered open to see her mother bending over her, smiling faintly.

"Oh, thank Goodness", she heard her mother say quietly. Then her mother buried her head in Gabriella's hair and cried a little. "We were so worried."

"Wait, what? What were you worried about?" At hearing the love of his life say that, Troy wanted to cry. She didn't have a clue as to where she was. And when Maria heard her say that, she pulled back with a wrinkle of confusion in her forehead.

"You don't remember?" She asked nervously. She glanced helplessly at Troy behind her.

"Don't remember what?" Gabriella tried to sit up, but for some reason, it hurt too much to do so. The pain she felt trying welled up in her eyes as tears. _What is going on? _

"The crash?" Maria asked tentatively. Gabriella's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about? What crash?"

"Oh, sweetie." Maria hugged her again before pulling back and telling her the story. "You were driving home from the airport, and it was raining and storming and there was tons of traffic on the road."

_Be careful, Brie,_ she could hear Troy saying in her head.

"A semi hit you and…." Then suddenly, she remembered. It all came crashing down in a harsh blast of memories, but she remembered. Tears filled her eyes, and she didn't both to wipe them away.

"And then…..and then….." She wasn't sure if she could even say what happened. She was surprised her mother could.

"And then….and then….I bounced off of it…..and I remembered rolling, rolling, rolling and screaming and screaming and screaming…..I could feel the rain and the metal and the tar and then the grass and the mud and more water…..I could hear scraping and tires squeaking and bad brakes trying to stop….I could hear the ambulance. I could smell blood…." She looked up at her mother now.

_Be careful, Brie, _Troy said to her again. She suddenly wanted him with all her heart. She needed him. The tears came back as she said faintly, "Troy?" Maria glanced behind her quickly at Troy, as if to make sure he was still there.

"He's here, honey. He's right here." Maria stepped out of the way and let Troy come forward. Troy went up to the bed, kneeled on his knees beside it, and grabbed her hand gently.

"Oh, Brie", he said quietly. She did not want to cry. Not again. She couldn't, or maybe didn't want to, show how weak she was. But, Troy saw through it like he always did and let her cry. But, surprisingly enough, when she laid her head on his shoulder, no tears came. But, she laid there just breathing in his wonderful scent. She could hear her mother quietly exit the room. After a few minutes, Troy gently pulled away, and Gabriella looked right at him.

"Brie, I am so sorry you're like this", Troy said softly.

"Why? You didn't do anything. You weren't even there."

"That's the mistake. I should've been there with you, and I wasn't. If I had been, I would've been there, to save you." The tears were starting to come back and she didn't want them to.

"It's OK", she managed softly. "It's OK."

A few hours later, already past mid-night, Gabriella and Troy were still awake. Well, at least he thought she was awake. She'd been so quiet for so long he was half-afraid she'd fallen asleep.

"Troy?" She asked suddenly, jolting him, even though the room was dead quiet.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at her in the dim hospital light.

"Oh. I just wanted to see if you were still awake." And then after a few more minutes, Troy said, "Brie?"

"Yeah?" Gosh, they were bad at games like this.

"Is our fight over?" He hated to be so blunt when she was so weak, but he had to know. A while had gone by before she spoke again.

"Yes", she said finally. "Our fight is over." Then Troy got up, went over to the bed, wrapped his arms around his fiancé, and kissed her lovingly on the mouth. When the kiss finished, her face cracked into a gentle smile.

"You always know how to make me feel better", she said.

The next morning, after another, last visit from the doctor, Gabriella was released to go home. She was wheeled out to the parking lot where her mother's car sat in a wheelchair, with Troy pushing it. He hadn't been caught by the nursing staff all night, so he got to spend the night with Gabriella, her in the bed, and him on the little couch in the far corner of the room. He would've laid with her, but they wouldn't both fit. Troy eased her to stand up, which was more painful than she had thought and cared to admit, and helped her into the car.

Once she was in the car alone and by herself, she found it terrifying. She couldn't believe she was in a car—a _car_—after crashing only yesterday! What were people thinking? _I can't do this!_ she felt like shouting. What if she couldn't do this? Troy, as usual, sensed what she was thinking. She didn't want the tears that were threatening to fill her eyes. _No! No! No!_ He slipped in beside her and held her as her mother started the car and got in, started driving.

He knew it was stupid for her to be afraid. He knew that's what she was thinking. She hated to be so weak and low and have to need help. She hated it.

When they got to her house, Troy helped her out and went over with her to the big tree in her yard and hugged her tight.

"Maybe you should take a nap", he said as gently as he could. He didn't want to be her father. He wanted to be her lover. He wanted to take care of her. He hoped she saw that.

"OK", she said agreeably. "I think I'll do that." She looked longingly at him and just like that, he swept her in his arms and kissed her fiercely and passionately before lettering her go in the house with her mother.


	7. Misunderstanding

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, Maria left for work, and Isabella and Serena left for their friend's houses. There was only three weeks left now, until the end of the year. And, until the wedding.

And also the next morning, Gabriella slept late. She had been tired. So tired, in fact, that she didn't even heard the morning rustle of her father, mother, or her sisters. She knew where they had gone by the note her mother had left her on the kitchen table, which read:

Ella,

Your father and I are leaving for work, and Isabella is at Ashley Blake's house, and the number for that is 234-7645. Serena is April Livingston's house, and her number is 562-8734. Call Daddy or me if you need something. Or, you could call Troy. Clarice told me that Troy is home, too, if you need anything.

Love you,

Mama

Seeing Troy's name in the note suddenly made Gabriella's eyes well up and made her want to see him desperately. She darted into the shower, which took a lot of effort, considering how hard the water blasted down on her and how much it hurt, but she didn't care. She just needed to see Troy. He was her fiancé, after all, wasn't he? She then realized, as she was dressing, that she had no one to take her there. And then she realized that that happened to be a very good thing, considering how terrified she was of getting into an accident again.

So she walked.

She walked the four miles and a quarter to his house. She knew she must've looked terribly stupid, walking as far as she was, and in the shape that she was. She knew it was stupid, but she didn't care. There was no way she was getting back into a car again. No way. And she had to see Troy. That was all that mattered.

It had started raining just as she'd reached his house. It was a big, spring, pouring rain. She'd thought he'd be happy to see her. But when Gabriella got there, she was quite surprised by how he greeted her.

"Brie?" he said. "Is everything OK?"

"Yes", she said. "Everything is fine. I just had to see you." He peered over her shoulder to look at the driveway, to see no car but his own sitting there.

"Did someone drive you over here?" He hadn't heard any car pull away. And anyway, he would've seen it, because he had gotten to the door quick enough.

"N-No. I, um, I…walked." She felt awfully stupid. Her plan didn't seem so smart anymore.

"Walked!" Troy exclaimed. "I could've driven you over here! Why didn't you call me?"

"I couldn't…I didn't…." Her voice and sentence trailed off. She felt ashamed to admit that she couldn't get into a car again. She couldn't let him know how much a little incident had hurt her, shaken her up. She was still too ashamed of it herself.

"Why didn't you call me?" Troy repeated. "You knew I was home today. You _knew._ And yet you walked here. You _walked here._"

"Well, I'm sorry", Gabriella retorted hotly. "I'm sorry for wanting to be with my fiancé." Her blood was boiling. Why couldn't he just understand what she felt? Did he even? Did he know? The pain from the previous fight was all brought back. She had forgiven him in the wake of disaster. She hadn't meant it. Not really.

Her trust was immensely shaken. It suddenly felt like the whole world was out to get her now, too. _Stupid wedding!_ she felt like screaming. _Stupid Jack! _ They hadn't even fought much in high school. And if they had, if was over stupid things and they were back to normal within the school day. They hadn't wanted to hurt each other. They loved each other too much.

"Brie, baby", he tried now. "I-"

"No", Gabriella said. "No." She was fed up. She was tired. She hated feeling the things she was feeling. She had been stupid enough to believe that Troy could make it all go away. She had believed that once, but now, well, she didn't know what she felt. Or what she believed. Or whom she believed. Tears filled her eyes, as much as she didn't want them to.

"Brie." Troy's voice was quiet. He didn't want her to feel these things, either. She didn't answer. She walked out on to the front porch of the house and started down the steps. It was still raining. Nice, hard and steady rain fell tap-tapping on the roof.

"Brie!" Troy tried again, grabbing her wrist tightly. She looked at him, at his hand holding her wrist, not wanting her to go. She looked at him, square in the face, yanked her wrist out of his grip, and ran down the steps and into the pouring rain.

"Gabriella!" Troy called, his voice hard and desperate and swirling in the rain. He got soaked to the skin, standing out there in the rain. He wanted to race after her, sweep her up in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright. He wanted her to be safe, and with him, and that's why he got so angry at her. Because she wasn't safe. But, as much as he wanted to and as much as it hurt him, Troy stood there, watching her go, and not racing after her.


	8. The Picture

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gabriella lay on her bed later that night, while the rain pattered on the roof still. Usually, this was the kind of night where Troy and Gabriella would curl up on the couch together and watch movies until they fell asleep. Now they weren't even speaking.

She lay there for a few more minutes until she heard footsteps outside her door. Then her mother poked her head in her room.

"Ella? Is something wrong?" At that, Gabriella's vision blurred and she hated herself for being such a baby. She hated herself for the next thing she did, too. She nodded. Her mother sat on the bed and Gabriella sighed.

"I just…He just…."

"Did he hurt you?" Even at her mother's seriousness, the questions was so obvious that Gabriella sighed again.

"Mom. You know he'd never do that. He didn't try to. Honest."

"Well, what did he _do_?"

"I walked to his house today. I walked there and he got mad at me."

"Why?"

"He didn't say. I didn't let him. I ran off before he could have the chance to explain."

"Why did you do _that_?" Gabriella turned to her mother and gave her the Look. She was starting to feel angry at everyone.

"I did it because I was too angry to let him finish. I'm too ashamed." Now her mother's voice was softer.

"Of what?"

"Of being like this. One minute, a lot of minutes, actually, I think I can trust him. I've trusted him ever since the first day I met him. Except obviously not now."

"This wedding", Maria said, sighing.

"I'm beginning to hate it, too", Gabriella said and then she sighed again. "But I'm not supposed to." She looked to her mother. "Am I?"

"You're allowed to hate it, I think. I did."

"You did?"

"Oh, yes. Mine caused the same things yours is. We just decided to run away and elope."

"No!"

"We got there, but I couldn't do it." Gabriella looked shocked and Maria explained. "That didn't mean I didn't love your father. I did. I really did. I just didn't want it to happen that way. We went back and reasoned and had it anyway. We went just as crazy as you two are."

"I wish it would just stop. I wish it could just happen, and none of this other stuff would have."

"I know, sweetie. That's what I wanted too. I hated everyone fighting because of something happy."

"I hate that the man I love doesn't love me back", Gabriella said, the tears coming back. Maria wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"El, I can guarantee he's thinking of you just like you're thinking of him."

"No, Mom, actually you can't."

"Maybe so, but I do know that he loves you more than anything in the entire world."

--

Later that night, Gabriella still was awake. She didn't want to cry again, but she was. She lay in the pitch black darkness of her room, shaking underneath the covers and cried and cried and cried. She felt like a big baby and the world's biggest sucked, lured in by fake love. Gabriella felt as though this wedding had been some big trick to make her lose her trust in everyone she cared about. She felt as though the entire thing was Jack's fault. She felt like she might never love Troy again.

Looking at the picture from the summer before senior year, at Lava Springs when the sprinklers went off sitting in a frame on her desk made Gabriella cry even harder. Her chest hurt from trying her hardest to cry so nobody could come and ask what's wrong. In the deep night, she crept out of her bed, over to her desk and picked up the picture. She started at it long and hard before she gently set it back down. And then she turned it face-down. So she wouldn't have to look at it anymore.


	9. Love and Hate

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, Gabriella woke up raw and feeling empty. She wasn't so sore now. Just aching. She was aching for his love.

She got in the shower and dressed in a dark-wash jean skirt, a hot pink cami with lace detailing and a black cardigan with quarter sleeves. She slipped on black flats and headed downstairs. When she arrived, her mother gave her a sympathetic look and suddenly, Gabriella hated her for it. She hated herself for feeling this way. She hated Troy for making her feel this way. She hated Jack for ruining the wedding. She hated everyone.

"I'm going out", was all she said, and then she went out the door.

Once outside, the day was clear and bright. She hummed to herself walking over to his house and then she made herself stop. She couldn't sing. Not until he loved her again. She felt like a fool, going after his love, but right now she was desperate she didn't even care.

She got to his house and lightly rapped on the doorbell. She stood there and wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt. She hoped someone would hurry up. Just then, Clarice appeared at the door.

"Is Troy home?"

"He's right here, honey", Clarice said soothingly. "Troy!" She hollered back inside the house.

"Yeah?" He appeared at the house and seeing his face made Gabriella want to cry. Troy's whole demeanor changed when he saw her. He stepped forward a bit and said quietly, "I think I can take it from here." But could he? He didn't know yet, and he was going to find out.

He led Gabriella off the porch and the couple began walking on the sidewalk.

"Brie…" Troy started, like the good boy he was.

"No, let me talk first." He looked surprised, but he let her continue. "When I walked….I did it because…because…I-I couldn't…I didn't…." Gabriella was losing her grip fast. She needed to get control of her feelings, but she couldn't. Tears clogged her throat and dammed up her eyes. She decided to start again. "When I walked….I did it because….I couldn't…" Darn. Right back where she had ended before.

"Couldn't what?" Troy said. He knew just what to do, didn't he? Sometimes, a little push from him was all she needed. And he knew that.

"I couldn't….I couldn't….I couldn't face it." Gabriella whispered that last part to the ground and she didn't dare look up just yet. She bit her lip gently.

"Couldn't face what, sweetie?" Troy's voice was soft as they sat down at a park bench.

"I couldn't face getting hurt again." The floodgates opened up and she let them. She threw herself in her lover's arms and sobbed raggedly. "And then….And then….You got so angry…."

"I am so sorry, Baby", Troy whispered into her hair. He hated that he'd hurt her. He was afraid of doing that to her still.

"I don't want you to leave", she sobbed. "I don't."

"I won't, sweetie", Troy promised both himself and her. "I won't." He looked up at the sky and whispered into the air. "Not ever."

She looked up at him now. Could she trust him again? As much as he'd hurt her, she knew she loved him still. She always would. She'd never really stopped. She'd lost trust in him every once in a while, maybe, but she'd never in her life stopped loving him. She couldn't. She'd go crazy that way. She looked into his eyes and she knew now that she did indeed love him. She always had.

"I love you", she said. And then he surprised her by saying, "I love you, too."

"Really?" She didn't know if she could be happy just yet.

"Really", he said. And she knew this time, that he really meant it.


	10. Here

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Now that they weren't fighting, Troy and Gabriella were doing better. It was two weeks to the wedding now, making it early June. Gabriella had had several fittings for her dress and it fit perfectly and was just the right dress for her. Troy had planned the wedding party, with the help of Gabriella and his mother. The invitations were sent out and everything was set.

Well, almost.

Jack still wouldn't budge. It was starting to make Gabriella antsy. She needed his blessing to feel good about the wedding. Now she was just feeling anxious.

Troy picked her up one early June morning a little before noon. It was clear and bright and perfect. He decided, to keep her mind off the stress, he would take her on a picnic. He'd loaded the basket full of sandwiches and salad and lemonade and Key Lime Pie. He wanted to show her again that she could trust him. He never wanted to lose her love again.

"Where are you taking me?" Gabriella asked for the fourth time in ten minutes. Troy chuckled.

"You'll see", was all he would say. Gabriella folded her arms across her chest in mock pout but she was smiling as she did so. About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the spot. As soon as the car was stopped, Troy said, "Close your eyes."

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Because", Troy said, "I want it to be a surprise. So, Gabriella closed her eyes and let him lead her to the spot. "OK", he said, at last reaching the place. "Open your eyes."

"Oh", Gabriella breathed. It was beautiful. They were on the bank of a little lake. It was clear and beautiful and the sun shimmered off of it. The grass was a bright, summer-y green and the sky was blue. "This is so beautiful."

"I know", Troy agreed, stepping beside her. "That's why I picked here."

They then sat down to eat.

"I never knew you were such an excellent sandwich maker", Gabriella said teasingly.

"Yes, that's me, Mr. Sandwich Maker, at your service."

"Stoppit", she said, laughing. Then he laughed, too. Looking at her, into her beautiful brown eyes, he knew now and forever, that he would love her, and want to love her and make her happy. She was the only complete joy in his life. Sure, they were a little shaky sometimes, but the making up part was especially nice. It let him know she loved him, too. It let him know she wanted to be with him.

"What?" She said, drawing him out of his day-dream.

"Oh, nothing", he said, and dug into his sandwich.

"It is something", she insisted. "Tell me."

"I just love you", he said softly. She looked at him and smiled.

"I just love you, too."

**A/N: The song, Every Day, by Rascal Flatts, inspired this chapter. Check it out. It's such an amazing song. REVIEW!!**


	11. Promising

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two days.

That was approximately how many days until the wedding. Troy and Gabriella were more than ready for it to happen.

They were also more than ready to get Jack's blessing.

The two lovers needed it. As much faith and trust as they'd put back into each other and into their love the days since their awful fight, Troy and Gabriella still needed to know he wanted this for them. They had been so focused on putting each other back together that they hadn't really though about it. Now it was starting to come back and it was starting to make Gabriella more nervous than ever.

"I just need it", she said to her fiancé again as she fiddled with her engagement ring. They were standing in line, picking up the flowers for the reception hall.

"I know", Troy said, putting his arm around her tiny waist. "I need it, too. We'll get it. Don't worry, OK?"

"How can I not? It's two days, Troy! Two days!" Troy could see that Gabriella was starting to get upset. This wasn't what she needed. She'd been way too stressed lately. So, Troy, being the gentlemen and lover that he was, paid for the flowers quickly and helped her in the car. He turned to her even though he'd started to drive already.

"Baby, everything's going to be OK. I promise." He parked in front of the church and said, "I'll be right back." Troy ran in and dropped them off, finalized the times for the rehearsal dinner the night after next, and ran back out to Gabriella. She still hadn't calmed down and he couldn't blame her. He was as mad as ever at his father for doing this to her and he wasn't going to get away with it.

"Brie, I promise you here and now that everything's going to work out."

"You can't say that", she said, sniffling pathetically. "Promises are meant to be kept." He looked at her hard then and wanted to cry.

"Gabriella, I give you my most sincere promise that everything's going to be fine. I'll always be with you. Isn't that enough?" She didn't want to fight with him, so she said, "I just want to be with you so bad." And then she started to cry.

"You will be, sweetie", Troy vowed to both her and himself as he softly whispered the words into her ear as he held her close. "You will be."

--

So, keeping his promise to Gabriella, Troy decided something later that night. He was sitting in his room, thumbing through his yearbooks, filled with pictures of him and Gabriella together with their friends.

He decided it was time to reason with his father.


	12. Almost a Blessing

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Troy kept seeing Gabriella's face in his mind as he at on his bed after dinner that night. Her face was sad, and tears were in her eyes. She had been way too stressed and he desperately needed to do something about it.

And so he would talk to his father.

Troy ambled down into the kitchen, where his father was sitting, reading the newspaper.

"Dad", he said calmly, "I need to talk to you." Jack looked up and put his newspaper down. Troy was surprised he gave in so quickly. "It's about the blessing." At that, Jack backed off and Troy mentally kicked himself for being such an idiot.

"Dad, you may not know this, but Brie's been super, super stressed lately. And do you know why? Do you?"

"No, Troy", Jack said finally, in a bored tone. "I do not know why Gabriella's been stressed."

"She's been stressed because of this blessing." Jack's expression hardened now. "Why can't you just give it to us?"

"I can't, Troy."

"Why?" Troy's tone was heavy with agitation.

"Because it's just not fair!" Jack roared.

"What's not fair?" Troy asked in a quiet voice.

"You gave up your dream", Jack mumbled to the tabletop.

"When will you get off that?" Troy angrily wanted to know. "When you realize that my dream is to marry the girl I love? Not to play basketball? What makes getting married so bad?"

"You're throwing away your dream, son", Jack said quietly. "I just can't let you do that."

"Can't you see that my dream isn't your dream?"

"Because you gave up your dream", Jack said hotly. "For that girl."

"When are you going to get it through your head that her name is Gabriella? When are you going to get that yeah, maybe my dream changed, but that doesn't make it any less of one? When are you going to get, Dad", Troy said. "That I love Brie with all my heart and all my soul and always will?"

"Now, Troy", Jack said softly, defeated. "I 'get it.' It was just hard for me to grasp is all."

"So", Troy said, excitement creeping in his voice that he was trying hard to hold back. "Does that mean you give Brie and I the blessing?"

"I would like to speak to Gabriella first", he said.

--

Ooh, cliffy! Sorry for not updating for a while. I hit writer's block terribly. But now I'm back!

REVIEW!!


	13. Great Conversation

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Dad, I swear if you hurt her I will kill you", Troy said to his father sternly, as if he needed punishment. It was a few hours later and Troy had brought Gabriella over to speak to his father. Hearing this, Gabriella smiled and tried to suppress her laughter.

"Don't worry, son", Jack said lightly. "I won't lay a finger on her."

And then they were out of the room.

Jack led Gabriella to his study, the same room she had fought with the man months before. She shivered. Jack sat down in the chair behind his desk while Gabriella sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"Gabriella, I know I've been hard on you these past few months." _Yeah_, Gabriella thought to herself. _Want to bet? _

She was still sore from the accident and she knew Troy felt responsible, having not been there to "save" her. She knew it hurt him. She also knew it had shaken him up, made him realize that if this were to happen again, it would be much worse than it ever would have been if they weren't going to get married. She knew her life rested in his hands and, as much as it scared him, she felt completely, completely safe with him. She always had. She dreaded being a burden to him, if she ever were to get in an accident again. Just the thought of it made her crazy.

"And", Jack continued, snapping Gabriella out of her day-dream. "I know I was a hard person to ask for a blessing in the first place. I know that. I was just so set on Troy's future, it hurt to have to change it."

"Why?" Gabriella asked, even though she partly knew the answer.

"Because, Gabriella", Jack said, sounding wise, "It had always been my dream for Troy to become a basketball ball star. I thought that if I hadn't been able to, then maybe he could. It all went well until you came along." Gabriella suddenly reconsidered this whole "meeting with the father" thing as soon as he'd said it. And as soon as he'd made reference to her the way he had.

She suddenly wanted Troy.

"Jack", Gabriella started to say harshly. But Jack didn't let her.

"No, no", he said waving his hands. "Don't worry. It gets better. I promise." When she looked convinced, he continued. "The first time he spoke about you, I knew you were going to be the one for him and it scared me. Suddenly, I wasn't sure where his focus would go. Where his dream would go. You, Gabriella, were a huge threat to me."

"That's why you were so standoffish to me in high school", Gabriella said, realizing and Jack nodded.

"I didn't say anything because I was afraid of what would come out of my mouth. I didn't want to ruin Troy's happiness just because I was unsure."

"See you _do_ care", Gabriella pointed out. She saw Jack hide a smile.

"I think I cared too much", Jack said. "I cared too much to have him do what I wanted him to. I cared too much for his future that I couldn't let him just throw it away."

"But he isn't", Gabriella said, rising in her seat. "Just because—

But Jack cut her off.

"I realized, though, that he loved you way too much to let me stand in the way."

"Why didn't you give us the blessing sooner?" Gabriella wanted to know, sitting back in her seat.

"I'm not sure myself. Maybe because I didn't want to admit it was really happening already, that my son was actually getting married already."

"You were scared", Gabriella said softly.

"I was", Jack said, bowing his head. "But now I'm not", he said. "Now I'm ready to give you and Troy my blessing." At hearing that wonderful news, she jumped up and hugged Jack, then ran out the door.

"Troy!" She called happily. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, sweetie?" Troy said, smiling as he hugged his fiancé.

"Your dad gave us the blessing! Now we can get married!" Troy, of course, knew that already. He just loved to see her happy.

"That's great, baby", he said kissing her.

And now it really was.

--

**A/N: Should I do a sequel? I think I might, but I need some help on ideas for it. This book is going to end soon, so I thought I might do one. **

**REVIEW!! **


End file.
